


86. “i guess dying with you isn’t the worse way to go.”

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drabble, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve continue walking through yet another tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	86. “i guess dying with you isn’t the worse way to go.”

Bucky and Steve continue walking through yet another tunnel. Their guns are held tightly against their chests. As he inhales the stale air, Bucky wonders how low the oxygen levels are down here.

“Well, I guess dying with you isn’t the worst way to go,” Bucky sighs. His joints are cold and jittery, he wonders if he’ll pull the trigger by accident.

Steve looks at him. “We’re not going to die, Buck.”

“What if we do? This base is armed with ten times as many guns as we are,” Bucky tells him.

They walk a few meters ahead before Steve says anything. 

“We’ll be fine,” He says, his voice trembling. “We’re always fine.”

Bucky doesn’t respond; he doesn’t know what to say. He wonders if, after all these years, it would be so bad to die by Steve’s side. They continue walking through the underground tunnels in silence. Bucky tries his best to keep his mind clear and his hands steady. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
